The path of hatred
by Greenos87
Summary: An alternativ storyline beginning at the Sasuke vs. Raikage fight where Madara manages to alter history. Warning: Sasuke dies in one timeline and it will contain lots of NaruHina later. A world thrown into war and chaos because Madara wins...


Hello dear reader!

This is my first attempt to write fanfiction. It takes place in an alternate Naruto universe, one which was altered by Madara traveling back in time. The story will involve some pairings, with focus on NaruHina.

Naruto does not belong to me, I just claim the OCs to be my own.

Probably the story will evolve differently in the actual manga, but I will start after chapter 462 and write my own story from there on.

Rated M for violence and possible citrus fruits in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The victory that became defeat

Sasuke was dead, devoured by his path of hatred and revenge. He tried to assassinate Danzou at the Kage summit, but was stopped by an enraged Raikage. After a fierce battle, both their bodies were lying lifeless on the ground, bleeding, crippled by the powerful attacks they endured.

Danzou's schemes were discovered and Naruto was declared Hokage for being the village's hero until Tsunade wakes up from her coma. He governed with a council of trustworthy jonins.

Together, they could achieve a treaty with other villages to attack Akatsuki and deliver the final blow. Zetsu and Kisame were defeated, but not before the Hachibi was captured and sealed.

Finally, they found Madara's hideout. After battling hundreds of minions, the only allies that were still not too exhausted to fight on were Naruto, Gaara an Konan.

They entered the cave that was so desperately defended by Madara's underlings, just to find the Gedou Mazou shattered and swirls of incredible chakra surrounding the Akatsuki mastermind.

"You come too late", he proclaimed, "looks like I didn't need you after all, Kyuubi brat. The power of eight Bijuus and the Sharingan eyes I was able to recover is just enough to achieve my final plans. Normally, a body can hardly endure the chakra of one bijuu sealed in it, but let's just say that I am... different..."

"I don't care how strong you are! You will pay for what you have done to Sasuke and everyone else!" screamed the extremely enraged new Hokage, Naruto. "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!"

It just passed through the body of the seemingly amused villain.

"Kukuku, I told you it is too late. But, just to be safe, Tsukuyomi!"

His eyes formed the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto and his companions were engulfed by unimaginable nightmares.

"Bye bye, my friends!", Madara said with his Tobi voice.

Then he disappeared. And with him the world as known so far.

_Ah, finally back to that fateful day when that blasted Senju-teme took away my dignity, _Madara thought.

He used the power of all Bijuu up to Hachibi and the Sharingan eyes he collected from fallen Uchiha, especially Itachi and Sasuke since they were strong enough too achieve Mangekyou Sharingan, to travel back in time.

_But not this time. I will defeat that scum and the world shall be mine._

He went to the Valley of the End and met his former self, but remained unrecognized by the two founders of Konoha, which have just begun to fight the decisive duel over the fate of the village. He snuck up to the younger Madara and merged with him, his final thought before he became one with his former self being _"Inconceivable how careless I was..."_.

The tides of the fight turned. With doubled power, Madara delivered the fatal blow after few minutes. The "Senju of the woods" fell and the title of Hokage was claimed by the Uchiha.

Years passed by, and the newly attained power vanished with the spirit of older Madara slowly dying away. But it didn't matter anymore. Without serious enemies in the village, he consolidated his power and the ninja world was plunged into an never-ending chaos of war.

The land of fire had already conquered Amegakure, Kusagakure and Takigakure as well as destroyed Sunagakure. Now it waged war upon Kumo and Iwa. In these years, heroes were born.

Heroes that once, in another reality, did their best to stop war once and for all. That wanted to achieve piece through love and understanding. Unknown to the old yet incredibly powerful Hokage, even in this timeline they carried the spirit of Senju and the will of fire.

These heroes had yet to realize that they should change everything.

Their names were well-known in another reality...


End file.
